


Broken Hearts

by Mwochyy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, No Smut, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwochyy/pseuds/Mwochyy
Summary: Yunho groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Only to close them seconds after.Suddenly he felt something move against his chest. He looked down.. only to see a mop of black hair. ..San?Then, memories of yesterday came back..
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 13





	Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice! This is my first story. Constructive criticism is allowed. If you are rude, or disrespectful your comment WILL be deleted. Sorry for any errors.

Yunho groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Only to close them seconds after to defend himself from the rays of sunlight that seemed to break free of the curtains grasp.

Suddenly he felt something move against his chest. Confused, he looked down.. only to see a mop of black hair. ..San? What was he doing here? 

Then, memories of yesterday came back..

《flashback to yesterday》

At first the knock at the door confused him, then the curiosity turned into anger. 

Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?! He thought bitterly.

He stormed out the living room towards the front door, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. 

He opened the door, about to throw a handful of curses at who dared to disturb him. Only for his mouth to run dry at the sight before him. 

It was San, drenched in rain, sniffling, with red eyes which he furiously wiped at, staring back at him. The boy was a sobbing mess. 

It wasn't until he looked down that his eyes widened. San was only wearing an oversized hoodie that was completely drenched, and black shorts that stopped at his mid-thigh.

"San? Are you insane?! you'll get a cold." He practically screeched before yanking the shivering boy inside. 

After quickly slamming the door, and locking it. He turned around, facing the smaller boy.

"San?" He called out softly, only to receive no answer. 

"Sannie..?" He tried again, sighing as he didn't answer once again. 

Just as he was about to try again, a quiet voice cut him off..

"H-he cheated on me..." Was all the boy muttered before breaking out into sobs again.

Yunho hurriedly ran towards his friend, trapping him in his embrace.

What did San mean by "he cheated on me"? He thought before freezing. 

Seonghwa...? 

His eyes widened, and his fist clenched in anger. He knew Seonghwa was an asshole since he'd saw the way he acted at school, but he didn't think he'd cheat on San. 

Yunho decided to worry about him later, his main priority right now was to comfort San.

《time skip》

A few minutes later after he got San to calm down, he convinced him to shower and change clothes.

While San was in the shower Yunho was trying to come up with ways to bring up the Seonghwa situation without upsetting him. 

Lost in thought, he didn't even notice San had entered his room until he felt a tap on his shoulder.


End file.
